


I've Got You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Parabatai know each other on every level, Jace and Alec were no different. So when Jace needed to be taken out of his head, Alec knew exactly what to do.Kinktober 2020 Day 5 - Oral Sex
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I've Got You

Alec was leaning against the doorframe of Jace’s room, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as he listened to his Parabatai play the piano. Alec always knew when Jace would hide away and lose himself in the piano, usually when he was too stressed to handle anything else he would find his way to the piano bench. Alec wouldn’t be too far behind and he usually would stay at the door, listening and sending support to his Parabatai via their rune, but sometimes not even the piano could help Jace achieve the calmness he desperately craved. 

Alec opened his eyes when the song cut off with angry mashing of keys and saw Jace’s shoulders hitched up to his ears and shaking as he glared down at the black and white keys. Alec knew his Parabatai inside and out and he knew exactly what Jace needed right now. So, Alec locked the door behind him and strode over to the piano before draping his arms around Jace’s shoulders from behind as he pressed his face against Jace’s neck and bit at the soft flesh. Jace let out a keen and a good chunk of tension fled his body as he leaned back against his Parabatai. 

“Let me help you, Jace,” Alec whispered against the blond’s throat as he tightened his hold. 

“Please Alec,” Jace’s voice was choked with thick emotion as he turned his head to the side to bury his face in Alec’s dark hair. 

“I’m right here Parabatai, I’ve got you." Alec murmured as he cupped Jace's chin and kissed him tenderly. Alec knew when Jace needed it rough and dirty and when he needed tender touches and praises. Today was the latter so Alec kissed him gently as he eased Jace up off the piano bench. 

Jace’s cheeks were flushed when the kiss broke and he moaned unable to stop himself when Alec grabbed him by the waist and lifted him with ease. Alec set his smaller Parabatai onto the top of the piano and fingers deftly opened his tight black jeans. Jace ran his hand over the deflect rune on Alec’s throat before he tangled his fingers in his Parabatai’s hair and let out a soft sigh as Alec ducked his head down and rubbed his cheek along the line that was forming in Jace’s boxers. 

“I’ve got you, Jace,” Alec repeated knowing from experience that the blond reacted the best to this phrase when they were like this. Jace shuddered as his cock was pulled from his boxers by Alec’s calloused fingers. Jace moaned as his eyes slipped closed and slowly his mind began to empty as Alec’s warm, familiar mouth covered the head of his cock. 

Alec set a slow, steady pace not giving in to the little tugs Jace was giving his hair in an effort for him to move faster. Alec was going to drag this out until Jace was shaking and empty save for the need to come. Jace keened above him before he muffled his voice with his free hand over his mouth, his eyes now directed at his Parabatai and the sinful way his cock looked sliding between Alec’s wet, pink lips. 

Alec hummed around this mouthful before pulling off so he could drag his tongue up the underside of Jace’s cock before twirling his tongue around the head of the blond’s leaking cock before swallowing it back down. Jace’s body was jerking and twitching as he muffled his moans at those actions, his Parabatai knew how to take him apart with ease by this point in their relationship. 

“Alec, Parabatai, please,” Jace mewled out as he used both hands to grab onto Alec’s dark hair, shaking with the need to come. 

“Mm, please what Parabatai?” Alec drawled as he looked up at Jace as he dragged his tongue over the top side of Jace’s leaking erection sensually. Jace whimpered at the sight and the husky words. 

“Please let me come, Alec, please,” Jace begged as his fingers scraped at Alec’s scalp, desperation tinging his words. 

“I’ve got you, Jace,” Alec crooned as he kept his eyes on his Parabatai. Alec relaxed his jaw and inch by inch took Jace’s cock back into his mouth and then into his throat. Jace doubled over, clinging to Alec’s hair for balance as a soundless keen escaped his throat as Alec swallowed around his cock while deep-throating him skillfully. 

Jace couldn’t help but come, his eyes rolling up into his head that was blissfully blank at the moment. Alec sucked hard at his cock, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed his Parabatai’s release, not a single drop spilling from his mouth. Jace panted wetly as Alec popped off of his softening cock with a lewd noise before he dragged his tongue up and down the sensitive shaft to clean the blond of any remaining cum. 

Jace collapsed onto his back on top of the piano and stared blankly up at the ceiling of his room. Alec smirked as he rubbed at the bulge in his jeans as he took in the blank look on his Parabatai's face and felt contentment coming from Jace’s side of their bond. 

“I’ve got you Parabatai,” Alec promised as he leaned against the piano and kissed Jace messily. Jace dangled his arms over Alec’s shoulder as he kissed back happily, Alec would always take care of him and Jace couldn’t love him more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
